Movie Session
by Serpico1986
Summary: Dean and Lisa watch the Twilight Sagaa togheter, or a least tried, as Dean spend almost all of the time complaining about it.


**Hello Dear Colleagues! 59th Story on the air, thats Awesome!**

 **The story bellow, takwes place a few years after Beach Tales and a few months before Wishing For a Merry Christimas, but all of these stories, are linked with each other, as well as That nIght At The River, wich is kind of a back story, for all of then.**

 **Anyway, as the summary say, Dean and Lisa enjoy some movie session on a Sathurday night, so, no big plot, just a cheese fun story to pass time.**

 **Thiis Way, i hope you enjoy the story and I wish you a delightful weekend and a good reasing time.**

 **Dr. Serpico;**

* * *

 **NOTES  
**

 **1 - I want to apologize for everyone, if i´m not ship Dean with Castiel, i just preffer him with Lisa, rather then Cas.**

 **2 - Despite of this story having it´s plot around the twilight saga, i do not have anything against the vampire movie, it´s not my favoriite movie ( if i had to chose between twilight and Fault In or Stars, i would cose the secound one). So plese, don´t be angry with me over this story**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **MOVIE SESSION**

After a busy day at his family´s thrift shop, Dean closed the front door with a delightful smiled. This weekend he was having the house for himself, his brother Sam was on a special camp, for young people like him and his father was on a small hunting trip, at the neighbor town. This way, he decided to invite his girlfriend Lisa to spend time with him, watching movie and having a lazy time with each other.

_ /_

As soon as he arrived home then, Dean took a bath, called his brother´s school, asking about him and prepare things for the movie section.

A few Minutes later, Lisa appear, with some beer and a case with some DVDs, ready for then to watch. They kissed and Dean make the way for her to come inside the house

"So, what did you prepared?" she asked

Dean smiled mischievously. "Well, I've got popcorn getting ready to pop'' he said ''and what you brought for us to watch?

''four movies we're going to watch. And no complaints."

Dean looked at her and swallowed. "Lisa what are we going to watch?"

Lisa blushed and picked up the cases. "Twilight."

"Seriously" Dean complain upon looking at the DVD case "Twilight?"

"Says the guy who watched Dinosaurs, 3 times" Lisa teased him

''it was on Sam´s account, you know how he act when he got obsessed with something''

"Oh, come on" Lisa insisted "it will be fun, I promise next time, you chose the movie"

"Alright then, everything for my beautiful girlfriend!" He kissed her.

Lisa chuckled and pulled the bowl as she started to hear the popcorn starting to pop. She listened for the last kernel and added more since the first only gave her half of the bowl and she knew that Dean would eat all of them if she wasn't careful.

"so? Let's get this movie started?" He asked and Lisa put the video to run.

Dean and Lisa both climbed unto the couch, Dean wrapping his arms around Lisa's small frame and grabbed a handful of the popcorn that was finally finished.

Lisa held up the remote and looked over at Dean. "You ready?"

"Why not? I promised to." Dean said with a grumble.

"Alright... And don't grumble, otherwise I will tell Sammy where did you hide his stuffed Dinosaur "the girl threatened

"This isn't fair" Dean grumbled again as they start to watch the movie. Its start smooth as Dean could say, the main girl travel to a small town and make some friends. However, when the vampire character show himself into the light and start to sparkle, Dean couldn't help but laugh

"Something funny Dean." Lisa asked pausing the movie right on the sparkling vampire.

"I'm sorry Lisa I can't help it. I mean a sparkling vampire? A girl falling in love with the creature. It seems so...not right about it."

"Dean. I fell in love with the creature." Lisa said her eyes narrowing seductively.

"Oh, you're really mean." Dean said and quickly stole a kiss. "Let's finish the movie." Lisa smiled and pressed play.

The first movie ended nicely, they defeated the villain and the girl stayed with the sparking vampire. By the middle of the second movie, just after the girl try to commit suicide, Dean has to thanks God that the phone rings and John was on the other line telling the hunting was a success and he was coming home

"That's great dad." Dean said moving into the kitchen and made sure Lisa was still watching the movie before adding, "Please hurry."

"Why? Did something happened to your brother?" John asked worried.

"No, Sam's just fine. It's just Lisa is making me watch this ridiculously," he turns around to see Lisa arms folded and the look of, 'finish that thought I dare you' look. "Awesome movie and I think you'll enjoy it too."

"Have fun then, Dean, I will be right there in a few hours" john said and hung up.

Once back into the couch, Dean has to make sure he was awake enough to watch the movie ending, but on the other hand, just seen Lisa happy, made his heart melt.

"Who you choose?" He asked suddenly after the 3rd movie ended

"None of them" she said after some time. "I have to agree that they are handsome, but I will much prefer this wonderful man here by my side." She said and they kiss

"I don't know Lisa. If I were to choose between a sparkling vampire and a werewolf...I'd say I picked the werewolf."

"And why is that?" Lisa asked as they headed into the kitchen for something to eat.

Dean opened the fridge and pulled out the fixings for some sandwiches. "If I had a sparkling vampires I'd have to constantly have to explain why they have to wear hats and everything. While a werewolf well, they can just walk around and not freak out anyone."

"So you're team wolf?" Lisa asked and Dean gave a forced snarl before pulling her into a hug and very cheesy let out a howl.

The forth movie started with a wedding and Lisa couldn't help but wonder how her wedding would be, if Dean decided to ask her hand.

More for the ending of the movie, Dean was almost sleeping and when the baby vampire appears on the screen, he could thanks Sam wasn´t there, otherwise, the poor man would have nightmares

Dean blinked licking his lips nervously as they watched the final battle scene. As the credits began to roll past the screen Dean let out a long disapproving sound.

"What now?" Lisa asked her voice slightly icy.

"So that awesome fight scene was nothing more than a vision?" Lisa nodded. "Okay I have to admit that was awesome. But now I've watched these movies I'll cross them on my non-existent bucket list."

"Good idea" Lisa said "so what you suggest for our next movie section?"

"I was thinking about the last pirates of the Caribbean, I never had the chance to watch" Dean said as they hear the front door open. It was john

Lisa nodded and walked out to the living room. "Hey, Mr. Winchester." She exclaimed with a smile. "How was your trip?"

"It was alright." John said looking over at Dean who was finishing up a couple of sandwiches. "

"Hey dad. You missed the 'Best' movie of all times." Dean smiled even though he looked very sick about it. John nodded slowly while Lisa glared at Dean.

"Just for that, babe, you're going to have to sit through the Princess Diaries."

"Seriously, its movie is for retar..." He was going to say retarded, but stopped middle sentence, as he knew John disliked that word and the last thing he wanted, was to get a scolding from his father, in front of his girlfriend "hey, you told me I would chose the next movie, so pirates of the Caribbean it is." He said when John suddenly walked toward the table and picked up the DVD case.

''you know, I can swear this young woman here, was the same young woman I meet on my trip'' John said and both Lisa and Dean, raised his eyebrow

''what you mean, Dad?'' Dean asked

''Lisa, can you bring me a glass of water, please, I'm thirsty'' the old man smiled and in response Lisa walk toward the kitchen

''any problem?'' asked Dean curious

''no, maybe you like to know that the creature was a shape shifter'' John said pointing to the girl on the DVD case ''looking like this girl''

''oh!'' Dean could help but laugh ''yeah, it must have been scary''

''and if Jo had not told me that this poor girl is an actress, I would have left the shapeshifter, escaped''

''you talked to Jo?'' Dean asked

''I'm not a movie expert Dean, I took a picture of the creature and send her for inspection, she told me about an actress named Kristen Stewart, which the shifter was turning into''

''oh, I get it'' the son said, when Lisa came back with the water ''anyway, what's your plans?''

''well, I think I will be staying in town for this week, I need to take care of our store, so tomorrow I will go take a look at some things and pick up your brother from the camp.''

''why?'' asked Dean, confused

''nothing in particular, just an uneasy feeling that I cat let go, so I want both my sons with me.'' He said ''anyway, I will take a shower and go to my room, have a good times yourselves, guys''

''alright, good night, Dad''

Good night, Mr. Winchester''

''Good night guys'' he said, going upstairs and leaving the lovebirds by themselves, to enjoy the time.

 **THE END**


End file.
